


10:00 PM

by hiddenpowerfire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, they be on a date haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenpowerfire/pseuds/hiddenpowerfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KyouHaba Week Day 5 <del>Domestic</del>//Date</p>
<p>"Hey Kyoutani, let's go to the festival."</p>
            </blockquote>





	10:00 PM

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you want to write for your favorite ship and the ship week is coming up so you plan to write for that and oh yeah you're also a procrastinator so you only write for like the 6th day but you plan a series that you never finish writing because the ship week starts the next day and you're scared so you don't write but you really want to write so you decide to only write for the last few days and oh yeah it's the fifth day haha oh wait it's the sixth now these are going to be late oh well at least you wrote something even though it's short.  
> Anyways.  
> Hi

_"Hey Kyoutani, let's go to the festival."_   


 

 

Kentarou fidgets nervously. He doesn't have a watch, but does have his phone, which he pulls out of his pocket quickly as he runs. 9:08. He's late.

He rounds the next corner in a rush, almost knocking over a lovey-dovey couple holding hands. One of them is carrying what looks like a prize from a game booth. That means he's getting close.

Another corner and he's there.  
****

**< Where r u?>** **  
** ****

**< here>** **  
**

"Kyoutani, over here!"

Kentarou turns and sees Yahaba waving from between a karaage stand and a stone statue, silently thanking whoever's listening that they're above average height. The silver hair helps too.

"Sorry I'm late," he says when he makes his way over.

Yahaba shrugs. "It's fine. I wasn't here long either. What do you want to do?"

They decide to buy some food, a decision made based on their convenient location (and their stomachs). Then, they wander.

Their first stop is to get some shaved ice, Kentarou picking a melon flavor while Yahaba chooses cherry. They wait a little, watching the ice spin as they’re made, and leave, hands now full with dessert and half-eaten chicken. A few more bites, and Kentarou finishes his, tossing the stick in the trash as Yahaba looks at him incredulously.

("How'd you eat that so quickly? That was, like, five minutes."

"Maybe you're just slow."

"Maybe I'm just normal.")

Next, they visit Watari, who is manning his family's station: a goldfish scooping game. Their time there is a bit unnecessary, spending maybe fifteen minutes and too much money for one, measly fish. They end up gifting it to a little girl and bid Watari a good night after.

Shaved ice and chicken (Yahaba's) done and thrown away, they start playing more of the games. They stop by a ring toss, a couple other scooping games, and a cotton candy stand. Competitive spirit fuels them as they settle at a shooting game, competing to see who knocks which toy down first, aiming for a pair of plush keychains. Yahaba wins, toting his proudly. He gloats, even when Kyoutani hits his a few seconds later. They trade them as they leave, Yahaba's rabbit for Kyoutani's dog; both plushies hold a small red heart.

"The fireworks are starting soon," Yahaba says when they take a break, standing off to the side under a tree. He cradles the little dog gently to his chest. "We won't be able to see them from here."

Kentarou looks over and sees Yahaba's gaze focused in the distance. He clutches the rabbit close.

"I know a place where we can."

He grips the taller boy's hand tightly, pulling him along. Yahaba protests, but Kentarou knows it's more for show. He doesn't pull away the entire way there.

("Remember when you were too shy to hold hands on our first date? That was adorable."

"You like that better?"

"I'm not saying that.")

"The park?" Yahaba asks.

Kentarou nods. "Used to come here with my mom. The fireworks go off over those trees over there."

"Well, there's still a few minutes. Let's go on the swings."

It's quiet as they wait. The only sounds are insects chirping, distant sounds of the festival, and the chains of the swings squeaking every time Yahaba swings through. Kentarou kicks at the ground listlessly.

He takes a deep breath. "I'm going to Tokyo."

Yahaba scrapes to a stop. "Ah."

The first firework flies into the sky.

"... I'm going the other way."

"Oh."

The fireworks are really good this year, Kentarou notices. They're good every year. But he can only watch, expression blank, as colors bloom, bright bursts burning high above the trees until the show ends.

"We'll stay together, right?" Yahaba's voice is quiet.

"'f course we will. Dumbass."

Yahaba laughs—a shaky exhale. "Don't call me dumbass, asshole."

"Dickhead."

"Idiot."

"Nerd."

"Dork."

They both chuckle.

"... You'll call, right?"

"We can message any time. And call."

"And visit?"

"Yeah."

"And-"

"We'll be fine," Kentarou grumbles. "We've made it this far, haven't we?"

Yahaba laughs again, this time much stronger. "We have, somehow."

"... I'll miss you, Kentarou," Yahaba says into the dark after a pause.

Kentarou looks away, feeling his cheeks burning against his will. "Idiot, we're not leaving yet. There's still a few weeks."

"A few weeks isn't enough! It's not even close to enough. And stop hiding your blushing from me, I wanna see." Yahaba pouts, poking at his cheek to make him turn. Kentarou does with a glare, hoping his blush died already as he grabs the hand’s wrist. From the looks of it, it hasn't.

But Yahaba doesn't tease any more. Instead, poking hand simply twisting free so he can move until their fingers can intertwine, pout fading into a sad smile.

"I'll miss you, Kentarou."

"... I'll miss you too."

He feels the rabbit in his pocket and, knowing the dog sits in Yahaba’s, thinks, _We’ll be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a disgrace to myself. Why couldn't I write for my favorite ship. Why.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://hiddenpowerfire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
